Scenes
by WordsHavePower
Summary: A series of scenes that I wrote based on various quotes and sayings that were sent to me in one of those 'send it back to me friendship' emails. So some use has come out of it. SLASH orientated. Most are fluffy. Disclaimer – don’t own, don’t sue!
1. Chapter 1

One of my friends sent me one of this emails and while I read it with absolutely no intention of passing it on in any form, I found myself thinking of scenarios and hence this Fanfiction was created. Sorry.

SLASH references: Merlin/Arthur

**

**I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you…**

Arthur stormed through the castle, his face as black as thunder. Another tournament had been arranged and again, his father had arranged it without his knowledge and simply expected him to compete and to win. Arthur quite looked forward to tournaments; he enjoyed the attention and relished the chance to prove himself against other skilled fighters, but he hated the pressure his father put him under. He put himself under enough pressure without Uther making things worse. So Arthur was in a bad mood, tired and irritable after a day of training and it did not help when an errant servant boy ran into him. The boy was knocked down whereas Arthur barely noticed the collision until he had tripped over the boy; fresh linen and armour went everywhere.

The boy froze on the floor, his eyes wide and staring as Arthur let loose a string of curses worthy of a sailor rather than a Prince. He clambered up and turned on the boy when a giggle stopped him and he spun, his anger focused on whoever _dared _to laugh. Merlin stood there, clutching a tray of food, his face contorted with the effort not to laugh. He took one look at Arthur's expression and gave in. He burst out in great guffaws that shook his entire body, tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes and the tray trembled in his hands. Arthur hurried forward and took the tray off him before he dropped it, staring at Merlin with amazement. Then he grinned at Merlin and turned back to the boy, still sitting, still frozen with terror.

"Come on then" said Arthur, smiling at the lad, "Up you get"

Arthur transferred the tray to one hand and reached out with the other and hauled the boy to his feet, then picked up the linen that wasn't too scrupled and handed it back to the boy. Merlin was just getting his laughter back under control as he picked up the scattered pieces of armour. Arthur sent the shell-shocked boy on his way and turned back to Merlin, who was now making his way down the corridor and into Arthur's room.

Arthur followed him into the room, where Merlin was arranging the armour on the table. Arthur put the tray down and turned on his servant.

"It wasn't that funny" he pouted as Merlin turned and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"I wasn't going to hit that boy" Arthur continued, smiling as Merlin kissed him gently on the lips.

"I know" Merlin said as Arthur held him tightly and drew him in for a deeper kiss.

**


	2. Chapter 2

One of my friends sent me one of this emails and while I read it with absolutely no intention of passing it on in any form, I found myself thinking of scenarios and hence this Fanfiction was created. Sorry.

SLASH references: Merlin/Arthur

**

**No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one who is, won't make you cry.**

Merlin didn't usually cry. He may not be the bravest, or the most courageous but he wasn't a cry-baby. He was used to hurt, to people talking behind his back. His gift had made him practically an outcast in Ealdor before his mother had sent him to Camelot and while he wasn't an outcast in Camelot if anyone found out about his magic then he would be executed.

The first night he sobbed quietly, missing his mother and familiar surroundings. When Arthur drank the sleeping draft, thinking it was poison Merlin sat by his side and wondered why he could not cry. He faced Anhora and begged for Arthur's life; he listened in disbelief as Anhora explained about the sleeping draft but still he did not cry. His heart was in his mouth, he felt nauseous but his eyes remained dry. When Arthur was injured by the Questing Beast, when Merlin stayed by his side screaming for help the tears still refused to come; the shock and the horror dried his tears into rage and bound the anger in his chest.

When Arthur was well again, but his mother was dying he went to Arthur to say goodbye. He stood in front of him, wondering why his heart was breaking without tears. He returned to the island and faced Nimueh and any tears were washed away in the rain…

**


	3. Chapter 3

One of my friends sent me one of this emails and while I read it with absolutely no intention of passing it on in any form, I found myself thinking of scenarios and hence this Fanfiction was created. Sorry.

SLASH references: Merlin/Arthur

**

**Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have. **

Arthur wandered through the castle aimlessly. He was bored and tired; he had been training all morning and been in meetings with his father most of the afternoon. Now he had a few hours before the evening feast and he wanted to spend some time relaxing, and so was searching for the one person in the castle who treated him as just Arthur. Merlin was nowhere to be found which was concerning. Finally, Arthur found him. He was in the orchard sitting with Gwen. The trees were blossoming and both had tiny pink flowers in their hair. They were talking quietly and comfortably, each laughing as Arthur watched. Gwen looked down and Merlin took her hands and smiled at her. Arthur felt something inside him break.

He hadn't realised until then how much he cared for Merlin. How he had moved from simply appreciating Merlin's openness and honesty to love and all without him actually realising it, Arthur had no idea. But now Merlin was with Gwen. Arthur tried to rationalise that they were friends and it wasn't like he caught them in any sort of compromising position, but, something in Merlin's dark eyes told Arthur that Arthur would forever be looking and not touching.

Arthur watched silently for another few minutes then turned and walked away slowly, knowing that Merlin would never look at him the same way. What he didn't know was that as he turned and left, Merlin's dark eyes followed him; knowing that decisions had been made and sides had been taken. Arthur was a Prince, one day he would rule Camelot; and he needed an heir to carry on his line. So Merlin watched as his future happiness walked away from him in silence, Gwen holding his hand lightly trying to comfort him.

**


	4. Chapter 4

One of my friends sent me one of this emails and while I read it with absolutely no intention of passing it on in any form, I found myself thinking of scenarios and hence this Fanfiction was created. Sorry.

SLASH references: Merlin/Arthur

**

**A true friend is someone who reaches for your hand and touches your heart.**

Arthur lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling feeling angry and sore. He couldn't believe Merlin had knocked him out, even with a piece of wood and he was angry at himself for being placed in a position when such action by his servant needed to be taken, even if he was enchanted. At that thought the anger faded, replaced by a deep sorrow. On face value Arthur was an arrogant, egotistical, blind-sighted prat; inside Arthur was more romantic. He tried desperately to believe in love. To believe that his father's coldness was in part due to his mother's death; that even though he tried not to blame his son for his wife's death, somewhere hidden and secret, he did. He couldn't help it. And as upset and lonely that made Arthur; it also taught him that his father had loved his mother desperately.

Arthur sighed, feeling desperately sad that love, that his infatuation with Sofia had simply been an enchantment. A falsity. Not even a dream; it had simply been a tool. A way of making possible what they wanted. Love wasn't supposed to be like that, love was something special, something to be treasured. Scowling at the ceiling he tried to smooth his face down at the knock on the door. The door opened and Merlin popped his head round and soon the rest of him followed. Arthur tried not to show how upset this whole episode had left him.

Unusually Merlin stayed quiet, simply sitting himself down on the bed next to Arthur's horizontal form. Arthur waited a moment for Merlin to say something. When he didn't Arthur glanced at him. Merlin's face didn't show pity exactly, nothing that would get Arthur riled further. It simply showed how much Merlin cared, and how sorry he was that Arthur had been tricked in such a way. He still didn't speak and simply took Arthur's hand in a loose but warm grip.

Arthur tensed momentarily then relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy the friendly contact being offered. He felt his eyes fill with involuntary tears and Merlin tightened his grip and allowed his friend to sob away the hurt.

**


	5. Chapter 5

One of my friends sent me one of this emails and while I read it with absolutely no intention of passing it on in any form, I found myself thinking of scenarios and hence this Fanfiction was created. Sorry.

SLASH references: Merlin/Arthur

**

**The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them.**

Merlin sat and stared at the fire. He was tired but trying to stay awake on guard, he wanted to protect his mother, Hunith and Gwen and Morgana. He was the male and the sorcerer, he had the duty and the ability to do so. His head snapped up as he heard something, someone moving in the darkness and the shadows of the wood. Suddenly Arthur is there and being as gruff as usual.

Merlin sits, staring at the fire. Arthur sits next to him. There is so much Merlin wants to say…to confess. Maybe he was going to, the words were on the tip of his tongue, perhaps they would have come out but then Arthur slapped him lightly on the shoulder and told him to go to sleep; that he would stay on watch. Merlin feels the words retreat from his mouth, deep back inside where no one could find them. Where no one could drag them from him. He nodded silently and tried to smile at Arthur before moving away to sleep.

Again he reminds himself that he can never tell him. The gulf between them is just too big. The best he can hope for is staying close to Arthur, protecting him, being there for him. Even if Arthur could never be there for him, not in the way he so desperatly needed. Being close to him would have to be enough. Enough yes, but still a torture. To be so near and yet so far would forever be Merlin's curse.

**


	6. Chapter 6

One of my friends sent me one of this emails and while I read it with absolutely no intention of passing it on in any form, I found myself thinking of scenarios and hence this Fanfiction was created. Sorry.

SLASH references: Merlin/Arthur

**

**Never frown, even when you are sad, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile. **

Arthur was very observant. He was a Prince, it was his job to read people and quickly asses them – were they a threat? Were they being sincere? Did they need his help or were they trying to trick him? People often seemed to overlook this facet of him, believing him to be arrogant, only looking out for himself. But he was a Prince; his people always came first. They had to, or there was no point in being a Prince. In the course of his habit of practising his observing skills in court he noticed something interesting…and surprising. His manservant, Merlin.

Aside from being possibly the most irritating person on the planet he also had the most beautiful smile Arthur had ever seen. He was charming and innocent (he had stroked a unicorn for Pete's sake…and hadn't understood the implications!!) and his smile seemed to reflect every facet of his personality – his shyness, his innocence, his humour, even the deepest of his secrets in the way he would smile to try and change the subject. And the way his eyes would catch the smile and brighten it. No one else Arthur had ever met could smile with their eyes in the way Merlin could. It lit up the entire room, not that many people noticed, after all, he was just a servant.

Arthur noticed. He started to need to notice. He started making excuses for Merlin to be around him; not necessarily serving him, but simply being in the room. He started ordering Merlin to be present at feasts, frankly so he could observe Merlin interacting with other people. People that weren't Arthur, Merlin always seemed more reserved around Arthur. It hurt slightly, but he understood, or tried to. Arthur was a Prince and Merlin was a servant, there would always be things Merlin could not do or say, even if he was far more outspoken than a servant should be anyway!

Arthur sat at the high table, picking at his food and watching Merlin. He tried to pay attention to what his father and Morgana were saying, but his mind was elsewhere as he watched Merlin talking with Gwen. Gwen was the best person for Merlin to talk to because he was so open with her. Arthur was mildly jealous at his openness, but partially relished it if he could see Merlin's smile. He watched as they chatted and then Merlin's mouth quirked up on one side as he glanced round the room, the ridiculous feathers on his hat bobbing along. Arthur tried to hide his own smile in his goblet of wine as he watched Merlin look around the room, as if his fantastically dark eyes were searching for someone. Which was odd, as servants were in their usual places serving their masters who were in their usual positions. Merlin finished the sweep of the room and allowed his eyes to meet Arthur's, with a smirk fixed in place.

Oh damn, thought Arthur, he noticed. Does he know? That smirk was concerning. It was sneaky. Merlin didn't do sneaky; he did honest and open, even to a fault. Arthur watched in silence as Merlin seemed to consider. Merlin's smile steadily became brighter, moving to his eyes, his lips spreading until he was grinning. The brightest thing in the room. Arthur was totally captivated. Mesmerized. Merlin grinned at him for a moment longer, then his eyes moved away and so did he. Arthur looked down at his goblet and refocused on the conversation at hand.

It had been over in a moment. But Arthur was captivated with Merlin's smile. Forever.

**


	7. Chapter 7

One of my friends sent me one of this emails and while I read it with absolutely no intention of passing it on in any form, I found myself thinking of scenarios and hence this Fanfiction was created. Sorry.

SLASH references: Merlin/Arthur

**

**To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world. **

Merlin had never really considered being less than a person. He was the strange son of Ealdor. The sorcerer. He had been raised by his mother who had sent him away from home to Camelot after things became too ackward. He had come to Camelot to work as general dogsbody and unoffical apprentice to Guias, the court physician. He had broken his unoffical promise not to use magic almost immediately when Guias had fallen; but in all this he had considered himself a well-rounded individual. He had his highs and lows, like all people. He had his secrets, admitidly proberbly a greater secret than most, but most people had them. Merlin was just like anyone else.

But then Merlin had saved Arthur's life and he set in motion a great many things, one of which was his realisation that maybe he wasn't quite as whole as he thought he was. After Uthur in his unconcious wisdom practically forced Merlin and Arthur to spend more time together Merlin started to notice certain things.

Like how they complimented each other perfectly; not quite as freakish as finishing each others sentances, but their personalities seemed blended. Arthur was the passion and the fight, Merlin was the quieter, more causious; together they fitted. Seperated, they both sufferered. Arthur was too rash and invariably rushed into a situation too quickly and got hurt; and Merlin was just a servant. No one paid any attention to a servant. It was good for sneaking about but once he found something no one listened. Only together were they any good.

And steadily it got deeper than that. Merlin genuinly cared for the prat and Arthur had never felt such loyalty for a servant; possibly because no servant had ever shown him such loyalty before. But Merlin had realised that loyalty shown to yourself was not quite so surprising, it was more selfish. But this also wasn't quite enough. It was closer, more intimate, _purer_. Arthur was part of Merlin and Merlin was part of Arthur. Together, and only together, could Camelot be led into a Golden Age.

**


	8. Chapter 8

One of my friends sent me one of this emails and while I read it with absolutely no intention of passing it on in any form, I found myself thinking of scenarios and hence this Fanfiction was created. Sorry.

SLASH references: Merlin/Arthur

**

**Don't waste your time on someone, who isn't willing to waste their time on you.**

Merlin was a servant. He was the manservant of Prince Arthur of Camelot and more of a dogsbody rather than a servant to the physician Gaius. He collected herbs and ingredients, fetched water and clean linen. He helped Gaius treat the sick and transport the dead. He listened half-heartedly as Gaius talked enthusiastically about various treatment methods, vainly hoping for Merlin to become more interested, to have a proper apprentice to pass on his learning. He carried medicines all over the castle for Gaius. When there were high-status guests in the castle he was simply another servant, carrying anything and everything that the rich and powerful could think to bring to Camelot.

The rest of the time he was Arthur's manservant; which meant a variety as tasks. He had to clean clothes, bring food, light fires, clean armour, clean, polish and sharpen his sword. He was the target in target practice and he was an opponent in weaponry. He carried things whenever he was instructed to needed, he accompanied Arthur on hunts and to feasts where the hat was simply ridiculous. In short, he was required to fetch and bring anything and everything that Arthur told him to.

In addition to this, Merlin was also somewhat of an unofficial court magician. Any sort of magical threat to Camelot, be it poisonings, the dead, magical beasts or supernatural curses, Merlin had to protect Arthur, and by extension the whole of Camelot and all in secret, for if anyone especially the king found out, he would not be the hero who had saved all of their lives multiple times, he would be executed as a sorcerer. Alongside these responsibilities, in his spare time he also had to put up with a vague riddle-obsessed dragon who was often more of a problem than a help and study from a magical text which more often than not didn't come with the appropriate warnings.

Arthur knew most of this, except the magic parts obviously. Perhaps one day Merlin would be found out, or just maybe he would be able to tell Arthur the truth. Whatever the case Arthur knew how hard Merlin worked and quietly suspected how much harder Merlin actually worked. Whatever Merlin's motivations, Arthur was grateful. Arthur trusted Merlin with his life and when the time came for Arthur to repay all the Merlin had given, Arthur would pay, gladly.

**


	9. Chapter 9

One of my friends sent me one of this emails and while I read it with absolutely no intention of passing it on in any form, I found myself thinking of scenarios and hence this Fanfiction was created. Sorry.

SLASH references: Merlin/Arthur

**

**Don't try so hard, the best things come when you least expect them to**

Merlin was innocence personified, Arthur decided. Only someone as pure as Merlin could approach a unicorn, touch one and weep a solitary tear for its death. Only Merlin could fail to realise the significance attached to some of the travelling noblemen's words and actions and they showered Merlin with attention, and barely concealed affection; and if Arthur was truthful, it wasn't just noblemen, it was some of his knights and some of the servants. It was everywhere and Merlin seemed totally oblivious. He allowed the obvious petting, only moving away with legitimate reasons to tend to his charge, the Prince. And if Arthur was being completely truthful it made him really jealous.

It made his blood boil the way some of them treated Merlin, like he was a toy, or even worse, just a piece of ass; and not the most precious thing in the world, something that had to be adored, _loved_, truly, madly, deeply. Which is how Arthur felt about Merlin. Every fibre of his being loved Merlin which a passion and an intensity that scared him and thrilled him each and every day. But he was a Prince; and that meant he could never show how he felt. He couldn't let Merlin know. He wouldn't be able to turn him down. He wouldn't be able to control himself. So Arthur stayed silent.

Until today. For an entire week Merlin had been even more innocent than usual and Arthur didn't think he could stand it. Dressing was the worst; his scent, his breath, so close and so warm. He was slowly being driven insane, was all Arthur could conclude, as another suggestive comment fell from Merlin's lips and he choked on his breakfast. Finally, breakfast was over and Arthur fled, but Merlin was his servant and it was his job to be with Arthur. By the end of the day Arthur was a frazzled lump of nerves. Lying on his bed with his head under a pillow he heard Merlin return and groaned.

"Are you ready for bed?" Merlin asked brightly as he deftly removed the pillow, holding Arthur's nightshirt over his arm.

"I am perfectly capable of changing" Arthur muttered as Merlin gave him a funny look.

"Of course, Sire" Merlin replied as he threw his arms around Arthur's middle without warning as he unclipped his belt. Arthur forced himself not to jump or yelp…or push Merlin up against the wall and ravish him. Arthur shivered as Merlin's hands ghosted his chest and shoulders and before his brain could properly process such thoughts he was standing in his nightshirt, blinking. Merlin stood in front of him doing up the buttons and Arthur watched him, barely breathing. Merlin was so close and without thinking Arthur reached out and ran his fingers down the side of Merlin's face. Merlin looked at him quizzically and Arthur realised the location of his offending hand and blushed. Merlin smiled shyly and mirrored Arthur's action.

"Merlin" Arthur's voice was hoarse and scratchy and he cleared it before he tried to continue,

"What are you smiling at?"

That wasn't strictly what Arthur wanted to say. He wanted to say something more along the lines of 'what the hell is going on?' or 'I'm crazy about you and you have been steadily sending me out of my mind'. In fact, what Arthur actually said was 'Whareyusmillingat?' to which Merlin took only a few moments to translate,

"I'm smiling at you" Merlin said "The way you looked as you touched my face."

Merlin had already decided that stating the obvious and keeping things simple would be the best plan of action in this case and with Arthur in particular. He had stepped up his seduce-Arthur plan at the start of this week and had watched in delight as Arthur slowly succumbed and now he was finally breaking.

"Ok…" said Arthur in a tone of voice that suggested everything was fine then spoilt it by going "Erm…" and looking at Merlin like a lost puppy in the rain.

"Shall we sit down?" Merlin suggested kindly and steered Arthur to the bed and sat him down. Merlin settled himself down on the bed and Arthur hugged a pillow for comfort. They looked at each other for a moment then Merlin leaned over until his face was about an inch from Arthur's who first looked cross-eyed, then slightly worried and then hopeful.

"You've been driving me crazy all week" he murmured,

"I know" Merlin smiled, finally leaning in further for the kiss he had been waiting for. Arthur smiled as well as their lips met in a slightly nervous but tender first kiss; which steadily deepened as Arthur reached out again and set about relearning the contours of Merlin's face and then deciding suddenly that this was totally right. Totally and completely and utterly. Arthur lost all semblance of control. He wound his fingers into Merlin's hair and none-to-gently yanks him forward simultaneously moving his own position so Merlin lands on top of him.

"Gumnph" was a reasonably accurate description of the kiss-muffled sound Merlin made during this move and he sat atop Arthur glaring at him. Arthur just grinned and pulled him down for a searing kiss, relishing the closeness between them. Merlin grinned into the kiss as he responded by deftly removing Arthur's top and caressing the firm, well-defined skin he found. Arthur was ticklish and Merlin was delighted. Arthur sat up, still with Merlin on his lap, kissing his face, cheeks, jaw line and traced soft kisses down his neck as he slowly removed Merlin's scarf and undid his shirt and gently eased it down his arms, like unwrapping a present. A precious, delicate present.

Arthur felt like he was worshipping Merlin, every inch of tender skin, drowning in each of Merlin's deep eyes, shining in the glow of his smile. Arthur couldn't quite believe that Merlin felt the same way nor that he had pursued Arthur, that Arthur had been seduced. Merlin completed Arthur in a way he could never understand or truly appreciate. Arthur could never describe how safe he felt with Merlin. How truly comfortable, he was perfectly at ease and he could tell Merlin felt the same way, as he lay beside him, sated, enjoying the sensation of heat and tingling in the after effects of orgasm. Arthur lay on his side, staring at Merlin who was staring at the ceiling, lying on his back. Then Merlin stretched, his form lithe and subtle compared to Arthur's solidity. Merlin got up from the bed and padded around the room, unashamed with his nakedness, picking up items of clothing and redressing. Arthur watched, his nudity hidden by a well placed blanket. Merlin smiled at him as he left.

Discussions about the future could wait, baring the one that had already had. Arthur knew all about Merlin's magic. He hadn't been completely overjoyed but Merlin had pinned him down and kissed him until he had realised it wasn't so much of a deal, although the realisation that his life had been saved so many times by a servant would rankle for a while.

They had had their night, they would have many others. For in a world of magic and mystery, the only power that could triumph over all was now in the possession of the two men destined to change the lands of England forever; _love_.

**


End file.
